1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tape cartridge for use with a tape drive.
2. Background Art
A tape cartridge typically includes magnetic tape wound on a supply reel. Data is read from or written to the tape by inserting the cartridge into a tape drive that includes a read/write head. The cartridge may also include an access door to protect the tape from damage. When the cartridge is inserted into the drive, the door is opened to provide access to a leader attached to an end of the tape.